<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AC20 Day 15: The Emerald Dream Date by The_Rose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097292">AC20 Day 15: The Emerald Dream Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose'>The_Rose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rose's Advent Calendar 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Archdruid Illidan, F/M, Fluff, High Priestess Maiev, One-Sided Relationship, That changes to reciprocrated, That isn't a date, The Emerald Dream, but it's totally a date, date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:56:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Like every century, the High Priestess Shadowsong travels to Moonglade to meet with the Archdruid Stormrage, who will wake up and see how he can help the Kaldorei while juggling with his duty towards the Emerald Dream. </p>
<p>But this time, Maiev accepts his proposition to see the Emerald Dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rose's Advent Calendar 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>AC20 Day 15: The Emerald Dream Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!</p>
<p>So... This summer, Heroes of the Storm revealed a High Priestess skin for Maiev, to go along with the alternate universe where Illidan and Malfurion exchanged their role, and the other people followed, such as Tyrande being the Warden. Of course, we were all waiting for Maiev to become the HP and with such, be somewhat canonized through a skin. And when it finally happened, Blizzard told us that in that universe, she had feelings for Malfurion... </p>
<p>So yeah, I'm here to fix it! </p>
<p>Enjoy Illidan and Maiev falling in love in that AU!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Welcome High Priestess,” simply bowed Illidan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for your time, Archdruid,” replied Maiev before turning her head towards her escort formed by Sentinels. “I’m in good hands now, you can leave us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a simple salute, the Sentinels agreed on the dismissal and left the Den to go stand outside of it, guarding it despite that in all the centuries when Maiev had come here, they had never needed to do anything but stand and wait for her. And now that Maiev and Illidan were finally alone, they let out a chuckle and finally relaxed as they didn’t have to act like two strangers anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s rare to see you already awake,” pointed out Maiev.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Illidan looked away, nervously scratching his neck as he couldn’t tell her that he had been so impatient to see her this time, that he had been awake for a full week, just waiting for when she would have the time to come and see him. She must have been aware of it, but it wasn’t him who would admit it right away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I felt your arrival, so I came back a little earlier, but it was like, only one hour,” he lied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She only glanced at him with an ounce of suspicion, but decided to say nothing and instead, smiled at him as she went to get rid of most of her armor to be more comfortable, Illidan keeping an eye on her while pretending it wasn’t the case. And when she stretched, he followed the line that her curve was making, cursing himself once again to have fallen in love with her, even if he knew that it was slowly changing on her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, anything new since last time?” he finally asked, remembering that those meetings had an objective, and wasn’t just there for them to spend time together, even if in the last centuries, it had become the case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing worth bothering you,” she replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been their ritual since the end of the War of the Ancients. With Malfurion imprisoned and Tyrande deciding to stay with him by becoming a Warden, Illidan and Maiev ended up alone with a lot of responsibility. As he had promised to his Shan’do Cenarius, Illidan accepted to reach the Emerald Dream to help in mending the damage done by the Sundering, and for doing so, he had moved to Moonglade and made his own Den where he would be able to let his body in safety while it would sleep. Meanwhile, Maiev had no other choice but to accept the gift of Elune and take on the role of the High Priestess, and lead the Kaldorei now that their empire had been reduced to rubble. But it hadn’t been easy as the War had drained her emotionally, and as a way to help, Illidan offered his help, knowing he could find a way to respect both of his promises. So, every century, Illidan would wake up from the Dream, and he would meet with Maiev, who would tell him what happened to their people and eventually get his help if it was needed. But as time passed, they were meeting less because of duty, and more because they were enjoying each other's presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” began Maiev, looking on the side. “I’ve been thinking about it since last time and… I wouldn’t mind seeing the Emerald Dream. If the proposition still lasts, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Illidan’s eyes opened wide and quickly, a smile spread across his face. The last time they had seen each other, he had talked with her about the spell he was working on, one that would allow non-druid to be able to go in the Dream, as they might need more help in the future, and that they couldn’t be sure that only the druids could help, and obviously, he had told her that they could try the spell with her. After all, as the High Priestess of the Night Elves, it wouldn’t be weird for her to know how good the Dream was. Unfortunately, she had refused that day and Illidan simply put that idea on hold, and he wasn’t expecting her to bring it again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will be my pleasure,” he bowed as he noticed the slight blush over her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly reached the bookshelf standing in a corner of the Den, and went to dig to find the scroll with the spell. Looking through it, he inspected the instructions that he had written on it, trying to see if it would work for them even if he knew it would work. After all, he had been the one to create it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, we can go now if you want,” he told Maiev.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snickered at Illidan's enthusiasm, despite knowing that she shouldn’t be surprised by his reaction and eagerness. After all, she was perfectly aware of his feelings for her, as he had told her at some point, once that he had been so angry at her mourning for his brother, that he straight up told her that he was loving her. It had been quite a surprise, especially to learn that those feelings had been there from way before the War, but at that time, she couldn’t say anything without hurting him. Thankfully, he was understanding that she just couldn’t change her feelings like that, and instead, accepted to be patient with her. After all, just knowing that he had feelings for her was enough to make her think about it more seriously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you are ready, we can try,” she replied to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” he said as he moved to the center of the Den, where the sleeping mat along with pillows and everything to keep his body comfortable were. “I will just have to ask you to come here, it’ll make the awakening less painful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a deep breath, Maiev carefully walked towards the mat where Illidan was already sitting, his leg slightly bouncing from the excitement as he welcomed her. Slowly, she sat next to him and simply waited for his instructions as she wasn’t sure what to do at that time, besides just falling asleep, and she wasn’t even sure she would be able to do it with how close she was to Illidan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just lay down,” he began to explain, doing the same. “Try to make yourself as comfortable as possible, your body won’t move at all and it can be extremely painful when you wake up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maiev quickly nodded as she made sure to find a good position between the blankets that were covering the mat, while her head went to rest on a pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh – er – sorry in advance, but to make sure to spell will work without any complication, we will need to be really close to each other. It will also help you to not get lost once we’ll get to the Dream.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a lie, a filthy lie that he had just thought about to have an excuse to hold her and be as close as he could. But as Maiev approved, he knew it wasn’t really a bad lie. So, he got close to her, with only a few inches separating them, and he slid his arm under the pillow she was using before offering his other hand to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I ask you to hold it?” he whispered, going on with his lie. “It’ll serve as an anchor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maiev had a faint smile as she grabbed his hand, even if she could hear her heart thundering in her ears. She had never been that close to Illidan before, besides a few hugs from time to time, but this time, there was such an intimacy between them that she could only feel nervous from the proximity. But she also loved it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, close your eyes and breathe calmly,” he instructed. “Do not try to fight sleep, no matter how sudden it will feel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust you,” she only replied as she closed her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Illidan smiled as he looked at Maiev one last time, then closed his own eyes as he began to whisper the words of the spell that would allow Maiev to accompany him into the Dream. And as he felt sleep taking over him, he put his forehead against hers and let the Dream take him. Meanwhile, Maiev felt heavy, as if she had been knocked out and she forgot where she was for a moment, and suddenly, it was like her body was extremely light and it was almost as if she was being lifted from the ground, only to float.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can open your eyes,” said Illidan, his smile obvious from his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Maiev did it, only to close them right away from the brightness of the place. As she tried to get her eyes used to that new light, she felt Illidan helping her on her feet and she gladly accepted his help. Finally, she was able to open her eyes and she got welcomed on a beautiful plain, a soft breeze caressing her face while making the branches of the tree slowly move. Everything had a soft green taint and it was really familiar while being so different, so strange to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to the Emerald Dream,” Illidan said, showing everything that he could with his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the second one was still holding Maiev’s own hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Illidan had always been aware that time was going weirdly in the Dream, and he could never know if it was passing faster or slower than in the real world, even if he was pretty certain that it was both, depending on where he would be in the Dream, but that day, he couldn’t care less as the only thing that mattered, was spending time with Maiev. She was staying next to him, never really leaving his side as they walked around the Dream, Illidan showing up some of his favorite places and gradually, they had reached the Mount Hyjal part of the Dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nordrassil?” asked Maiev as they finally reached the top of the hill, right before the descent towards the new Well of Eternity and the World Tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, as the Well grew stronger, it became a really good anchor point,” explained Illidan. “We are currently working on a way to secure it from within the Dream, so no one could use it to invade us again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shadow covered Maiev’s face at those words, and Illidan cursed himself to have thought that it was a good idea to talk about it. He could only blame himself for it, and he quickly tried to find a way to change the subject, or at least find something to distract her, and thankfully, the help he needed was flying right towards them. A big and green dragon had noticed them, and was making its way to them until it landed right in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ysera,” respectfully bowed Illidan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Illidan,” she bowed her head back before looking at Maiev, a smile growing on her draconic face. “I see that you are in good company today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes,” he quickly replied. “Here’s High Priestess Maiev Shadowsong, I am showing her around the Dream following our agreement between the Guardians of the Dream and the Night Elves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lady Ysera,” Maiev intervened, bowing to the dragon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s also a pleasure for me,” she replied before turning his attention towards Illidan once again. “You came here at the right time, we needed you to check on the construction of the portal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice, I wasn’t planning to do that, but it must mean it’s almost done. Let’s go then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hop on,” said Ysera, lowering her body to allow Illidan and Maiev to get on her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In only a minute, Ysera had transported them to the Well below, and, close to it, a portal was getting constructed, surrounded by both druids and inhabitants of the Dream. As soon as Illidan put a foot down, all the druids stopped what they were doing and went to welcome him, forcing him away from Maiev for the time being, but he knew that the Dream was a safe place. So, while Illidan was being asked from all sides, Ysera took back her elven form and went to Maiev.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad that you accepted to come this time,” she smiled at the High Priestess. “You should have seen his face last time; he was looking so desperate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… He didn’t ask,” corrected Maiev. “I asked for it by myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ysera raised an eyebrow as she looked at Illidan and the crowd of druids around him, and she crossed her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand better why he is so joyful,” she chuckled. “What made you change your mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… Er… It’s only my duty as the High Priestess to maintain good relationships with our closest allies,” Maiev lied, waving her hand as a desperate tentative to brush it away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You realize that if he was hearing you, it would break his heart?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… That’s not what I want,” whispered Maiev.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you mean well, and that it’s hard for you,” added Ysera. “Illidan told me everything. But you should be a little more honest with yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maiev lowered her arms, looking at Illidan as he was creating roots to grab onto the base of the portal, fixing it in the Dream. A smile grew on her face as she watched him help another druid to do the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just that… I want to give him a chance. To give us a chance. But after all this time, I’m afraid to look like a hypocrite and that he would only think I accepted because of his brother… I don’t want to ruin this chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t be afraid then,” quickly comforted Ysera. “The fact that you didn’t fall into his arms right away, and that you don’t want him to think he’s only there to replace Malfurion, is enough to give him a chance. And also, you can be sure that he won’t do anything until you do the first step.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess that he really told you everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I forced him a little,” admitted Ysera. “It was so obvious that he wasn’t feeling well that I had to know how to help him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… Well, thank you for taking care of him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ysera only smiled as she began to walk towards the crowd, only to talk again a little to Maiev.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, by the way, we are constructing those portals to allow non-druids into the Dream, while also allowing us to move around all through Azeroth, and this one will be right in Nordrassil, so you won’t necessarily need to go to Moonglade every time,” she winked at Maiev.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, the dragon reached Illidan, still working on the portal, and she made the crowd scatter a little, as, after all, it wasn’t the first time they were seeing Illidan working, despite that he was almost some kind of celebrity for the Druids. And now that Ysera was able to talk with Illidan without any eavesdropper around, she was well decided to finish what she had started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” she talked softly, almost a whisper. “How is this date going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is not a date,” quickly corrected Illidan despite the blush taking over his face. “This is only an official meeting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But she doesn’t have any escort and you just showed her your favorite places, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence answered her as Illidan perfectly knew that he couldn’t lie to her. She was reading into him like an open book, and he was slightly hating it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe,” he finally said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, I talked to her a little, and I’m pretty sure she isn’t thinking of your little trip as something “official” either. So, finish quickly what you are doing, and go back with her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad that you’re helping, but I would have preferred if you weren’t meddling with my love life,” admitted Illidan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Five hundred years of cleaning the Dreamrunners plains that you don’t leave the Dream without at least a kiss,” betted Ysera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal,” accepted Illidan, certain to know Maiev more than the Dreamer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few Fae dragons were flying above the lake, the one standing in the very center of the Dream, and Maiev was simply looking at them, sitting next to Illidan who had taken a scroll from his belt and was reading it, taking a few notes. After he had been dismissed by Ysera from the Nordrassil’s portal, he and Maiev continued their little wandering in the Dream and they were taking a break while Illidan was pretty happy with the spell working perfectly. Along with all the time that he was spending with Maiev.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we can say that the spell is a success,” he finally said, smiling at Maiev.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad it was the case; the Dream is really something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With some luck, we might be able to use the portal next time,” reluctantly said Illidan, as he had loved the fact that their bodies were currently embraced, but he didn’t want to admit it in front of Maiev.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But don’t wait for the portal to be ready to invite me again,” let out Maiev, eye-siding him to see his reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will keep a note of it,” chuckled Illidan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Putting down the scroll, he looked at the landscape, trying to judge how long they had been in the Dream, and how urgent it was to bring back Maiev to the real world, as after all, she was still the leader of the Kaldorei, and they needed her. Without speaking of her escort who might get extremely worried to not have news from her. But as he thought about it, it became pretty clear that at worst, only one day had passed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It might be time to wake up,” announced Illidan. “I’ve shown you pretty much everything that I wanted to show you, and you are still needed in Hyjal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand,” she sighed, regretting that it couldn’t last more, especially that it would mean that she wouldn’t see Illidan again before the next century.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jumping on his feet, Illidan reached his hand to Maiev, offering his help to get up, and she gladly took it, but she kept his hand in hers as she had no doubt that he would need it to make the spell work once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, ready to wake up?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am,” she could only say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as Illidan began to whisper those words again, she realized that no, she wasn’t fully ready to leave. The Dream was perfectly bearing its name and she couldn’t wake up now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Illidan, wait!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Illidan opened back his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing as he wondered what could have happened for Maiev to stop him, but before he could voice his concern, her hand reached his face and gently cupped his cheek as she brought it to her face. Gently, their lips met and like a starved man, Illidan grabbed her by the waist, sticking her to his body as he kissed her passionately, only for Maiev to kiss him back with as much passion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without realizing it, Illidan broke the spell, and suddenly, they both woke up in his Den, still in the position that they were when they fell asleep. Maiev smiled at him as she opened her eyes, a giggle dying in her throat as Illidan looked hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I wasn't planning to wake us,” he muttered, already missing the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” she told him. “We can always do it again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at her as he closed the gap between their faces, their lips meeting once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But in a corner of his mind, he heard Ysera laughing about how he was going to be on cleaning duty for five hundred years as the dragon had been right, they had kissed before leaving the Dream. He cursed her but forgot about it right away as he felt Maiev in his arms, their lips sealed together.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it!</p>
<p>Tomorrow: A mildly angsty story with a side of hurt/comfort.</p>
<p>See you tomorrow and every day until Christmas with a new fic!</p>
<p>----<br/>Unfortunately, English isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!<br/>Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics, or anything, you can still hit me up there!</p>
<p>https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/</p>
<p>or on Discord</p>
<p>https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord)</p>
<p>Later!</p>
<p>(Comments are welcomed and appreciated :D)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>